Existing data network infrastructure including copper based Ethernet networks is generally limited to a range of approximately 100 meters over Category 5 cabling. Such range or distance limitation typically imposes a constraint in the deployment of Ethernet network in otherwise suitable situations where the distance from a network switch to the farthest user or network device or host terminal exceeds the afore-mentioned distance limit. For example, in multi-tenant dwellings or office buildings where host terminal locations may be beyond the range limit from the nearest network switch, deployment of Ethernet network would pose a substantial hurdle.
While solutions to the range limitation exist for other physical layers such as digital subscriber line (DSL) networks or optical fiber networks, copper based Ethernet networks remain limited in deployment by range even though the Ethernet network may provide significant cost savings and/or deployment advantages compared to other existing physical layer approaches.